unrealfandomcom-20200223-history
WAR-Torlan
__TOC__ Map description Torlan in Unreal Tournament III looks almost nothing like ONS-Torlan from Unreal Tournament 2004; while many things were kept the same, such as but not limited to the placement of vehicles at each Core and for the most part every Node as well as the weapons at the weapon lockers, it was completely rebuilt from scratch, and has a few new things of note: * New East Road and West Road Nodes: Perhaps the most significant addition would be the East and West Road nodes. While the West Road node is north of the South Tank Node (PowerNode 4 in UT2004), the East Road Node is on the opposite side of the map. * Cicada replaces Manta, HellBender and Raptor: Instead of the extra vehicles on/nearby the bridge by the Center Road Node, there is now a Cicada. The Cicada can be driven by whoever controls the Node. * Berserk replaces Damage Amplifier: There is now a berserk at the Center Road Node instead of a Double Damage powerup (Damage Amp in UT3). The berserk is on top of the bridge by tremendous amounts of ammunition for various weapons. * Tropical Desert theme dropped: The Tropical Desert theme that was present in UT2004 was dropped and replaced with a more lush, rocky theme that saw an increase in foliage and water flow; water was significantly present, flowing from the south Prime Node, past the Center Road Node, and to the north Prime Node. Players could swim in the water at each Prime Node, which allowed for better tactical defence. As a result from all of these changes, the map was obviously much larger than the UT2004 version. Link Setups * Regular: * Classic: * Double Prime: * Short: Weapons and pickups Weapons Weapon Lockers Pickups Vehicles Walkthrough Act II: With Caesar's Coin - Mission 1 Those of you who played Onslaught in Unreal Tournament 2004 (or the UT2004 Demo) are undoubtedly familiar with this remake of ONS-Torlan. This time it's linked differently, and there are two extra nodes, along with the Bonus vehicles from UT2004. The starting base for both teams have a Hellbender, Raptor, Manta, and an Orb. In the red base, the Hellbender is on the south-west side of the base near the gate, the Manta spawns on the northwest side along with the Orb, and the Raptor spawns up the stairs, near the Power Core. There are also Laser turrets on the wall, but are only useful in a pinch. The Red Prime-Node is south-central, west of the Red Base. From there, you must take the West 'Road' Node, or the East 'Road' Node, both of which converge on the Blue Prime-Node in north-central. From there, you can attack the enemy core. There are three support nodes on this mission. Each Prime Node links to a 'Tank' Node in the Northeast or Southwest corner of the map. The third support Node is the 'Center' Node in the center of the map. The 'Bridge' Node isn't linked to any other node, so it can be attacked at any time. The Prime nodes spawn a Laser Turret, a Manta, and a Scorpion. The Northeast and Southwest 'Tank' Nodes spawn a Goliath and a Manta. The East and West nodes spawn SPMA Artillery and a Manta. The Center node spawns a Cicada (Bridge), and a Scorpion (Bottom). The Orb can spawn at your base, the east\west Nodes, or the Center node. Finally, there are teleporters at the nodes which allow you to quickly transport to any node which is not being attacked. (You can't teleport with the orb, or a vehicle.) The bots will try to grab the orb and take it to the node north\south of their base. Usually this means that the Red team will have the South nodes, and East node, while the Blue will control the north and west. They will mostly fix their efforts on controlling the main nodes, so if they don't have both the East and the West node, they'll try to cut off your opportunities to attack their prime node while they attack yours. They don't pay much attention to the support nodes - the center node isn't linked to any others, and the corner nodes collapse when the prime node is destroyed - but they don't ignore them completely either. If they have both the east and west nodes, they'll focus on taking out your prime node and 'mopping up' the unclaimed nodes. If they succeed in doing so you'll have a hard time getting back up again. If they destroy your prime node, you'll have to claim it, hold it, claim a side node, hold it, and destroy their prime node. It's doable, but it'd be an upset. So the goal here is to destroy their prime node - as quickly as possible - before they destroy yours. It's not as important to actually claim and hold the enemy prime node as it is to keep it destroyed. Their tank node will collapse, and their East\West nodes will be useless until they get it back up. They will send their orb carrier to reclaim it, but while they are trying to recover their prime node, your allies will be sweeping their other nodes off the map. By the time they get their prime node rebuilt, you'll be in position to destroy it again with more nodes than you had last time. If you can actually claim their prime node, consider going and claiming their Tank node as well. With a Goliath so close to their base, you can all but prevent their orb carrier from reclaiming the prime node, and therefore win by attrition. Jester will be the assigned Orb carrier on this mission, and there is a good chance she'll beat you to the orb. She'll probably run to the east node, but since she's only got a Hoverboard, she'll probably be cut-off by an enemy - your evil counterpart - piloting a Manta. If she fails to construct a Red node there before the Orb respawns at the Red base, the enemy will be in great position to lay siege to your Prime Node. Let her push the east node while you go and claim the center node unopposed. There are a couple reasons to do this. The first is that, even if Jester dies, there is a good chance that the enemy will leave the node undefended, meaning she can make it back and claim the east node before the orb respawns. Another is that, when the center node is taken, the orb will respawn there instead of all the way back at the Red Base. It's faster than going back to the base, getting the orb, and coming all the way back. This has a good chance of working, but the catch is that, if she fails, the Orb may have respawned at the red base anyway (if the center node wasn't finished) and in either case you'd have to run it to the east node myself. Even after a successful maneuver, you'd still have to destroy their prime node before they destroyed yours, which would be under attack by then. It's possible to recover from such a spectacular failure by -quickly- bringing the orb back to your prime node and finishing the assault on theirs, but it may be better to avoid this altogether and simply assist Jester in claiming the east node from the start. There are several approaches to this mission. You can pilot the raptor and attack the nodes from the air. Parking the raptor on the Tower in the center places you in a diamond of Nodes, all of which are important. This gives you a pretty clear vantage point to constantly wear away at the enemy nodes and prevent construction. You can also use the manta to do this from the ground, trading mobility (slightly) for speed, ground-cover, and the ability to participate in reconstruction. You can also forego the entire strategy and charge straight to the Tank node, using it as a battering ram of sorts. The Manta is one of the most effective strategies because, on the harder difficulties, the tank and raptor seem to make you a larger, more exposed target and the manta is also faster, which is important. There are several places that let you attack the nodes from far away - usually too far away for the bots to hit you accurately - and if you sneak around the backside, you can reclaim nodes without drawing attention to yourself. Usually these locations are near the center of the map and out-of-the-way of Bot patrol routes. Most notably, you can attack the enemy prime node from near their tank node, or from the mountains in the center of the map. Using the 'edges' of the rocks as cover from enemy fire. The Link Gun and Shock Rifle are good at this, but if you can do it in a Raptor or a Manta it's even better. In general, just try to avoid the enemy troops without drawing attention to yourself and focus on destroying their nodes - especially the prime node - from places where they can't see or reach you and let your team mates pick up the slack. Choosing to do 2.3b.1 instead of CTF-Hydrosis means that the Ronin will secure Torlan before attacking Axon. Compared to the other versions of Torlan, this one should be laughably easy. The strategy is the same in both versions, but in this one there are only 4 enemy bots, and this map is large enough that even 6 vs. 6 has quite a distance between targets, making things fairly calm and much more casual and manageable.Unreal Tournament III – FAQ/Walkthrough by OmniaVanitas @ GameFAQs Act II: With Caesar's Coin - Mission 2 This can be a little tricky. You'll want to be very aggressive with the Orb, so having control of the center node is important. The enemy will take their prime & tank nodes and then usually focus on the west support node, more or less allowing you to take the east one. Then they will attack your prime node. If the enemy destroys your prime node, you'll want to go recover it with the orb, then immediately teleport back to your core and get another orb to reclaim the node if it gets destroyed again, or to shield the node while your allies push back to mid-field. If you destroy the enemy prime node first, you'll want to continue being aggressive with the orb, taking any remaining nodes on the map. If you're not in a position to do that, try to establish a line-of-sight on their prime node and attack it to keep it suppressed. It shouldn't be too terribly difficult to keep the enemy pinned in their base this way while you or your team takes the remaining nodes. The SPMA Artillery can be useful for this purpose. Controlling both side nodes is important because you don't want to lose the ability to attack the enemy prime node. Controlling the center node is important because you want the orb to be within range of the enemy prime node. If your allies manage to destroy the prime node while you've got all the other nodes under your control, you can push the orb up into their prime node and then teleport back to retrieve a second, which you can then use to shield the node. It's a bit of a tug-of-war, but your allies can occasionally get in and damage the core while you are doing this, and if you make it to overtime you'll be able to win on attrition. Tips and tricks * If you get the Redeemer and plan to destroy a Node with it, do not fire it from the tower; it is highly noticeable and gives sharpshooters ample time to take it out. Trivia * Although Torlan's background track in UT2004, "Onslaught 01", got a remix for this game, the map and its two variations instead use a remix of Unreal Tournament's "Skyward Fire" (the theme song of AS-Mazon and CTF-LavaGiant), with ONS01 being the background track for WAR-TankCrossing and WAR-Confrontation instead. Gallery WAR-Torlan-ConceptArt.jpg WAR-Torlan-PU-1.jpg WAR-Torlan-PU-2.jpg WAR-Torlan-PU-3.jpg WAR-Torlan-PU-4.jpg WAR-Torlan-Keyguide.jpg WAR-Torlan-Classic-Keyguide.jpg WAR-Torlan-Double-Prime-Keyguide.jpg WAR-Torlan-Short-Keyguide.jpg External links and references See also * WAR-Torlan Leviathan * WAR-Torlan_Necris